Victoria's Angels
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: Sasuke had to attend yet another fashion show, but this time his father wanted him to meet the Victoria's Secret Angels in honor of him taking over the company. It sounded like pure torture, until his eyes landed on a certain model with the oddest shade of pink hair. Maybe meeting them wouldn't be so bad? SasuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is another one of my stories I wrote about two years ago. I went ahead an edited this chapter, but I haven't reached the next chapter, so be warned! I may or may not add a third, so we'll see, loll. I hope you all enjoy! I'm particularly proud of this little thing, so let me know what you think! Xoxo_

* * *

A large, pale hand came up from where it had been laying to run through black silky locks. It wasn't the first time he had been asked to attend his father's fashion show and it wasn't the first time he had gone. However, it was the first time Sasuke Uchiha was going to meet the models.

Yeah he was a guy who was single... and at the ripe age of twenty-three... and drop dead gorgeous... but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to meet the angels. The heir didn't even have the desire to meet a woman. Of course he had his encounter of one night stands and a few dates here and there, but did he really have the desire to meet the models? Not really. Honestly, if he had a say in it, Sasuke would have been fine with just taking over the business but his father insisted he get to know the girls. He said something along the lines of it makes them feel appreciated or something? Sasuke didn't know.

Fugaku Uchiha, his father, had bought out Victoria's Secret many years ago before the company had become as popular as it was at the moment, and long before Sasuke even knew what a bra was. It could be said that his family had made the company what it was, and it could also be said that Fugaku was a pervert. Most people saw Fugaku's motivation to buy out Victoria's Secret as a way to bring in money. The company was very successful and world renowned, but Fugaku had a strange bond with the models, causing people to question his true motive.

As Sasuke grew older, he remembered the way his older brother's friends would tease him for his dad being an old man who bought out the biggest underwear company in the world. Now, almost twenty years later, people forgot about how the Uchiha's came to own Victoria's Secret, all they could focus on was the fact that they put on the biggest fashion shows of the year, another well-known fact about the company.

The year before, they had Taylor Swift, Fall Out Boy, A Great Big World and another band Sasuke had never heard of, as a mode of entertainment for the show. Thank _god_ his father didn't book Justin Bieber again last year, or this year. The two had heard of a little stunt with him eyeballing the models before the show and the lead singer from Maroon 5 had to keep him in check. Not to mention the way he would stare at their asses as they walked down the runway. Needless to say, Fugaku wasn't going to allow that punk backstage again in case he actually decided to try something with one of the girls.

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered if it was more of a concert and less like a fashion show despite the fact that there were models walking down a cat walk in nothing but lingerie. There was lighting and props and many other things that made people forget the sexual appeal of the models and maybe that was done on purpose. Anyone, except for the truly insane could admire and respect the art and the hard work that came with every years show.

Speaking of girls... Sasuke let out a sigh from his nose as he fixed his tie in the full length mirror. This was his fourth year attending the show and he had to admit, each one was better than the last. But he never got a rise out of watching the girls, he never really looked at any of them. So this year, for the first time, his dad thought it would be appropriate to meet the Angels.

Why? Well, when his older brother decided he would rather teach at a university than to run Victoria's Secret, the family fortune and the company was passed down to Sasuke. Now that he was older, and his father was retiring this year, it was up to Sasuke to meet the models and, unfortunately, get to know them.

He had no desire to though... all they would do is fall over him, admiring his good looks, something he was consistently reminded of, and money. Although, didn't the models make enough money for themselves? And weren't some of them married? Okay so maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad... but still.

Sasuke shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror one more time. No, the tie didn't go with his look. Taking it off, he unbuttoned a few of his buttons from the top of his black shirt, leaving part of his chest exposed. He had to admit, he could pull off the whole, tall dark and handsome look easily.

His suit was entirely black, from his sports coat to his slacks, but even in his formal attire one could easily tell he visited the gym at least four days a week. For the future owner of Victoria's Secret, he looked damn fine. No wonder women fell all over him.

"Sasuke! Let's get going!" The call from downstairs woke him from his arrogance and he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. With quick grace, Sasuke grabbed his ray bans off of the dresser and walked out of his room towards the front door where his father was waiting.

With a nod to each other, and a kiss to his mom, they both walked out towards the dark limo that waited for them. Getting there was the easy part, as was watching the show. His first year, he had been nervous as hell with the paparazzi flashing their lights at every move the two made. When he first started, Sasuke hated the fact that so many people were watching him. For most of his youth he had been a recluse but the more he attended his father's fashion shows, the more he was accustomed to just ignoring the pests. This year was no different except for the realization that there would be even more cameras due to the company's ever growing population.

With ease, the two men stepped out of the limo, allowing a few pictures for the paparazzi on their red carpet before heading inside the massive building. Part of the perks of being the owner, Sasuke and his father were seated directly at the end of the runway and a few rows up, giving the optimal view of the show. Already, the crowd was packed, more so than the year before although there were still maybe three hundred people in attendance. Victoria's Secret Fashion Show was an invitation only affair and only those who needed to be there, except for a few celebrities and close friends of his fathers, were allowed to attend, making the show even more a spectacle. With a quick glance around the large space, Sasuke noticed a few TV cameras, one at the end of the runway in order for the models to make eye contact with whoever was watching on the other end. The thought of some poor fellow catching a wink or a blow of a kiss from a model made Sasuke smirk. Okay, so even he knew they were gorgeous, he still had no desire to meet any of them.

With a few more glances to inspect the stage, he noticed that the runway was completely covered in a black glitter, somewhat like it had been a few years ago when it was silver. However, there were no props. No backdrops, nothing lining the catwalk, just the runway.

Well that was interesting.

Sasuke crossed his arms and got comfortable for the two hour long show. His father, who sat to his left, talked among the people around them, laughing and discussing their families. Casual conversation, he noted, nothing about business. "Are you ready to take over your fathers place, Sasuke?" Hearing his name, said man turned his head to look at the person addressing him.

He gave a slight smirk and nodded his head. "I believe I am. Whether or not my father agrees is a different story, right?" The men laughed but quieted down as the lights dimmed, signaling that the show was starting.

For a while it was the typical VS fashion show. First, Lorde came out to start the first segment in the show.

**Wait till you're announced... we've not yet lost all our graces...**

The lyrics of the song fit pretty well with the opening to the show. The lights, which were dim at first, ever so slowly brightened in a spot light at the center of the runway and once the beat began, the first girl walked out to start the "Hollywood Star" segment. Each girl was styled to look like a different Hollywood icon.

The first girl that came out looking somewhat like Marilyn Monroe in 7 Year Itch. Tch, how typical. Of course the designers would put the sex symbol in an underwear show... As time went on, Sasuke grew more and more bored of the show, only wanting to leave and reunite with his oh so comfortable bed.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the final theme came up and to be honest, the girls didn't look half bad. It was the angel bras with the massive wings that made Victoria's Secret so iconic. If anyone were to see the large, feathery wings they would instantly be able to tell just where the underwear came from. Something his father had come up with just as he took over the company. But just as he thought it was all ending, ready to bolt out of there as fast as possible, something caught his eye.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was left dumbfounded when his dark, obsidian eyes fell onto this particular model. First of all, she had pink hair. Bubblegum pink hair. Who wouldn't notice that? Secondly, she had the most beautiful body he had ever seen on a woman in his entire twenty-three years.

Of course she was a model so obviously she had to have a good body. But her legs, god her legs looked as though they stretched on for miles! Her curves were absolutely perfect along with her flat stomach that didn't look forced like the other models. She didn't have any hard edges like the others, making it noticeable how much they work out. This woman looked soft, and yet strong all at once. Was that even possible?

Her arms were slimmed yet toned just perfectly and her face... for the first time, it was honestly her eyes that caught his attention and not her other... rmm... assets. Of course, those were perfect too, not too big yet not too small and perfectly perky. Her eyes, however, were the purest shade of jade green that he had ever seen in his life and he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing contacts.

What she was wearing also caught him off guard. Her white wings were spread out from her shoulders, looking almost like the real thing. Maybe she was an actual angel and this was a figment of his imagination? Her arms, which were situated to rest on her hips like all other models, were covered passed the elbow in what looked like mint blue satin gloves that matched the underwear set.

Her bra was one of their signature angel bras that was mint with a dark shade of lace layered on top and accented with tiny jewels along the rim of the cup. Her hipster type underwear matched the bra but she had a skirt wrapped around at her lower waist. It was left open at the front in order to see the underwear, and flowed in an A-line to the back and dragged along in a train. It was ombre, fading from a light blue to dark as it dragged behind her. Could she look any more perfect?

The white strappy heals on her feet only made those luscious legs look so much longer... As she walked down the runway, she stopped for her pose at the end and seemed to have caught Sasuke's eye instead of looking at the camera as the others had. Jade clashed with onyx for what seemed like hours, the only thing that took him out of his trance was the wink and kiss she blew at him before turning around.

Sasuke blinked then cleared his throat to look at his father as the show ended. "Well? What do you think about this year," his father asked, standing up with his coat draped over his arm.

Sasuke shrugged, taking his own coat off and rolling his sleeves up before throwing said coat over his shoulder. "Who was the girl with the pink hair?" It seemed somewhat risky to be asking his father that question around his other colleagues, but they had already moved on.

Fugaku thought about the question for a moment, going through each model in his head. "I believe her name is Sakura Haruno. This was her first year on the runway with us." Well that would explain why he had never seen her before. Maybe meeting the models wouldn't be so bad after all.

The two men waited for the place to clear out before heading backstage for the moment Sasuke had (not) been waiting for. Each girl was in front of a mirror, taking their makeup off and changing into more comfortable clothing.

He couldn't help but notice how incredibly... unattractive each girl was when they weren't wearing a tone of makeup on their face. It was as if they were taking off their masks. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as he thought about what Sakura would look like without her make up.

"Sak! Can I barrow your cotton pads?" At the sound of the girl's name, Sasuke turned around to be met with the pink haired woman dressed in a small black robbed with pink lining. On the back was her name written in beautiful script reading "Sakura".

Sasuke stood obediently next to his dad as he watched the hectic scene in front of him, or rather the serenity of the woman he was watching. Had she already taken her makeup off, or was she still wearing it, because she looked just as beautiful as when she was on stage. Though, it wouldn't surprise him if she were a natural beauty.

Fugaku cleared his throat next to Sasuke, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to the two of them. "Ladies, I know you would like to leave but there is someone here I would like you to meet. As you all know, I shall be retiring this year..." there was a reaction from the audience at the announcement as if these people loved his father.

But of course they did, he was the best CEO Sasuke had ever known. He took care of his employees unlike other owners... "My son, Sasuke here, will be taking over for me." A small applause erupted from the crowed as some of the girls began giggling about how cute he was. At that, he suppressed an eye roll, knowing it would only upset his father.

As his dark eyes scanned the Angels, obsidian clashed with emerald once more, causing the breath in Sasuke lungs to stop all together. Oh yes, meeting the girls would be _much_ more interesting than he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Finally finished editing the second chapter. My god. Sometimes I'm really proud of my writing, but then other times I'm just like, what the hell was I thinking? There used to be a third chapter, but I deleted it because I rushed it so horribly. I'll be continuing with this for a little while longer. Maybe two more chapters or so? In any case, don't forget to review! xoxo_

**I do not own VS or the VS Fashion Show, I wish I did, or at least able to attend. I also don't own Naruto.**

* * *

To say Sakura was a "deer caught in the headlights" would be a complete understatement. "I need Alessandra over here!" "Where are the wings for the final segment?!" "What are you doing?! You need to finish with hair and makeup!" "Everyone who doesn't need to be here needs to get out!"

There was so much yelling going on and it wasn't only directed at the models. Workers were arguing over which set of wings went where, where a particular bra was and all sorts of other things. What the hell was going on?

Sakura Haruno had become a model at the ripe age of twelve, starting off with children's clothing for various stores such as Macy's, Braun and H&amp;M. When she turned sixteen she was asked by multiple wedding dress designers to model their dresses for magazines and any other photo shoot.

She hadn't actually walked a runway until she was about 19 years old when she was approached by Vogue and Runway itself. It was amazing and astonishing to her that she had gone from posing for simple picture for top name brands to being asked personally to walk in New York City. For her, it was a dream come true.

Thankfully though, throughout her career, Sakura had promised herself that no matter what would happen, she would not become one of those snotty brats that call themselves a model or starve herself just to keep her figure.

At fourteen, she was paired up with a few other girls for a multitude of photo shoots and they would not stop harping Sakura for her forehead or saying she didn't belong there because her parents didn't have money. To her, those girls weren't pretty to begin with. One had flaming red hair that obviously wasn't natural and ribs that stuck out way too far.

How had this red head even become a model in the first place? Oh yeah, her father had so much money he would pay people to allow her to model and order them to Photoshop her to make her look somewhat presentable. From that moment on, Sakura vowed to stay true to herself and _not_ become one of _those_ models.

And by god it paid off. Not only did Sakura look and feel amazing, she was getting offers from so many companies that she had to turn most of them down. Until she was approached by none other than Victoria's Secret.

For so many years she had dreamed of walking in the Victoria's Secret Fashion show. She loved how they went all out each year, making the show look completely amazing. The girls were all beautiful too. Of course a few of them looked like they were working a little too hard for their flat stomach, but she had heard that each one of them were the nicest people ever.

Not to mention her boss was amazing and kind. Sakura had only met Fugaku twice since she had become a VS Angel, but each time he welcomed her with open arms as if she were his own daughter. He treated each model equally and made sure they were taken care of by the company in more ways than just a pay check. If some had to move away from their homes in order to become an Angel, he would set them up with an apartment of their own and have the first couple of months paid for.

Fugaku also made it his mission to get to know each one of the girls personally in various ways. For her, Sakura had been invited to have dinner with him and his wife, who had easily become Sakura's favorite person. Mikoto had done nothing but smile at Sakura and welcomed her into her home as if she was her daughter, just like Fugaku had done for her. That night, Mikoto had shown her around the house, sharing pictures of her two sons when they were just boys, making Sakura blush at just how adorable they had been. Of course, she knew that one of them, she couldn't remember which, was going to be taking over the company soon, and could only hope he was as kind as Fugaku had been. Sakura knew she would be working for this company for a very long time but only if his son didn't turn out to be an arrogant person.

"Sakura! You're needed in changing room three!" The voice yelling at her woke her from her thoughts. She quickly stood up from the makeup counter and almost ran to the changing room she was needed in. The photo shoots for VS had been so easy for her that she thought this show would be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong she had been.

It seemed as though the girls had become completely different people as they rushed about to change for their parts and make sure their hair was done. Thankfully, they hadn't allowed her to make more than one appearance, wanting her to become acquainted with things before going through three changes in ten minutes.

As she stood in the mirror, looking at the gorgeous blue set she was wearing, she couldn't help but feel the most complete self-pride she had ever felt in her entire career. Here she was, only twenty-one years old and already modeling for the most talked about show of the year. It was amazing to see how far she had come and now, she was the youngest angel there ever was.

"Sak, you're on in two." She looked towards the door to see a brunette with two buns on her head and a headset strapped to her face. With a nod, she left the room and stood at the entrance of the catwalk as she was strapped into her wings. With a few deep calming breaths, she waited for her queue then made her first appearance on the VS runway.

It was the most amazing experience she had ever had as the lights of cameras flashed in her eyes, making the crowed look like it sparkled with a silver glitter; the live music playing some of her favorite songs. It was a total adrenaline rush. Her long legs took her all the way to the end of the platform, where she caught the eyes of the head honchos of VS. Including who must have been Fugaku's son and god was he gorgeous. Of course she had seen pictures of his younger self, but nothing could have prepared her for what he looked like in the present.

Her heart started to race and all of a sudden it seemed as if time stopped. He was looking straight at her with such fierceness in his eyes. He seemed to be everything that she wasn't. This man seemed so dark and mysterious while she was bright and all smiles and yet something drew her to him, like a magnet.

With a soft wink and a blown kiss, she turned around, whipping her feathered wings around her and walked back. Was that too daring? Was it too much? As soon as she was off, she was met by a few of the models, congratulating her on her first appearance. Despite what happened on the runway, the smile on Sakura's beautiful face never faltered.

Even as the show ended and her gorgeous ensemble was taken off of her, her smile never wavered. Back into her mundane unmentionables and her short VS robe, Sakura sat back down at her vanity, taking off the small amount of makeup that she was wearing. With a few touch ups to her hair long pink hair, she made sure it was still softly curled at its ends. All of the girls were all talking about going out for drinks in order to celebrate another awesome year, so she still wanted to make sure she looked her best.

"Sak! Can I barrow your cotton pads," asked one of the blondes. She quickly grabbed a few then handed them over to the girl who was asking her. When she turned back around, her smile softened as her eyes laid on the very same person she had winked at.

"Ladies, I know you would like to leave but there is someone here I would like you to meet. As you all know, I shall be retiring this year..." Of course it was sad news to hear, but Sakura knew that Fugaku had worked long and hard for this company. "My son, Sasuke here, will be taking over for me."

Sakura clapped her hands slightly to welcome the new owner, her eyes never leaving his. She had to admit, this man was drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't going to allow her girlish side come out in front of her new boss. Soon enough, his eyes met hers and she gave him a soft smile before standing up from her chair to finish changing into her street clothes.

She walked passed Sasuke, nodding politely before disappearing into one of the changing rooms. God he was gorgeous, and was it just her or was he staring at her? With a shake of her head, she took off the black robe she was wearing and placed on a pair of dark, straight leg jeans, brown knee high boots and a black a white striped shirt. After making sure everything was in its place, she then pulled on a grey pea coat and wrapped a red scarf around her neck. Winter in New York was something she still had to get used to since she came from sunny California. In fact, Sakura actually had to buy winter clothes specifically for this show. Her hometown, Fresno, California, had winters, but nowhere near as cold as New York. Hell, she didn't even know what snow was hardly.

When she walked out of her dressing room and into the main area, she was welcomed by the sight of most of the girls crowding around poor Sasuke, asking him if he worked out or was single. With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed her purse and car keys, deciding it would be better to drink at home than with those hormonal girls. Sure they were some of the nicest people she had ever met, but did they really need to fawn all over him like they were?

Just as she was about to walk out the back door, Sakura was tapped on the shoulder. When she turned around another smile came upon her face as her eyes met Fugaku's. "You did great, Sakura. I'm so proud of you." The two embraced each other and she told him thank you.

"Mikoto asked me to invite you over for dinner and drinks tonight. She had so much fun talking with you the last time you had come over. I know that she would want to congratulate you on your first appearance." How could she say no to Mikoto?

"I would love too!"

"But shh," he whispered as he placed his index finger to his lips, a sly smirk gracing his aged face. "I don't want the other girls to know I'm playing favorites." A giggle escaped her lips as she nodded and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. "By the way, have you met my son yet," he asked abruptly. Sakura opened her mouth to say something to protest the need to, but Fugaku had already called Sasuke over to them.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura." The model held her hands out to the young man who seemed to stare at it as if she had three arms. "It's nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm excited to work under you. Your father has been very kind and the best boss I have ever had." Fugaku chuckled and waved off her compliment. ." Slowly, and with grace, he shook her hand gently, seemingly allowing his hand to linger for a little longer than necessary. "Likewise, Sakura."

Oh god, his voice was pure honey! "Your father invited me over for dinner. Would you be joining us?" It was a harmless question, but nonetheless she kept her voice formal as well as her body posture. With a nod of his god-like head, Sasuke answered.

"My mother would kill me if I did something else." A soft giggle escaped Sakura's full pink lips. "I find myself having a hard time saying no to her," she said. "Well, I should be going. I need to stop by my house before I go to dinner."

"Ah, let me drive you." She stopped. Had Sasuke really offered to drive her? At that moment, she was glad her back was facing him for her cheeks turned red in a blush. "No, that's okay," she said, turning around. "I have my car here and I dont want to leave it sitting here."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sak," Fugaku chimed in. "I'll have one of the workers drive it to your house, if you're comfortable with that."

How could she say no? Yet another smile spread across her lips. God, her cheeks were starting to hurt. "Then I would love that." Sakura then handed her car keys to Fugaku before following Sasuke to the limo that was waiting for him. "Wait, didn't you _and_ your father take this limo," she asked, remembering the buzzing of the paparazzi when they had arrived.

Sasuke shrugged as he opened the door for her. "He has multiple drivers on speed dial." With a nod of her head, Sakura climbed in.

It was quiet for a while with only the sounds of traffic and the limo being heard within the cabin. Awkwardly, she crossed her legs and looked out the window to watch the world go by before deciding to speak up. "So, are you happy to be taking over the company," she asked, finally breaking the ice.

Sasuke shrugged and for a moment but didn't make any motion to respond. With a silent "okaayy" to herself, she looked down at her hands. Not a man of many words, folks. "My older brother didn't want it, and my father would like for the company to stay within the family instead of selling it," he finally chimed.

Sakura lifted her green eyes to meets his own. "That makes sense. He's done so much for this company, I can only imagine what you will do for it." For the remainder of the ride, neither spoke. And once they made it to her house, Sasuke opened the door for her and was going to wait at the limo. "Oh, you can come inside if you would like."

With a nod, he followed her into her small condo. It wasn't lavish or expensive, just comfortable and very homey. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a few minutes." With a nod of his head, she walked into the small kitchen to make sure her cat was fed, then walked into the back room that was her bedroom. She only grabbed a few things that she might need for the night if Mikoto was going to insist that she stay, something that had almost happened the last time she was over. There was something about the woman that made Sakura so comfortable, like she was visiting with her own mother. Maybe it was because of the fact that her own was on the opposite side of the country. They also liked to drink and as a result of Mikoto's hospitality, Sakura always had a place to stay so she didn't have to stumble home drunk.

After looking around her room a few times, making sure she had everything, she walked back into the living room to see her black and white cat, Phoebe, rubbing up against Sasuke as if he was her long lost owner.

With a shake of her head, she pet Phoebe once before looking at Sasuke to see if he was ready to leave. He nodded and they were back to limo and on their way to his house, ermm... mansion. As soon as Sakura stepped into the foyer, she was practically tackled by a woman with long black hair and black eyes. "Congratulations! I saw the _whole_ thing! I recorded your walk just in case you wanted to see it! Come come!"

Sakura laughed slightly, allowing Mikoto to drag her into the media room, leaving Sasuke in the foyer. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Finally finished with the third chapter. For those of you who were wondering, I had it up but instantly took it down because I wasn't happy with it. I'm still a little unsure, so tell me what you think. This was actually supposed to be a One Shot, but obviously it's now a multi-chapter story, lol. Oh well, other than this chapter it's been pretty fun to write. I'm kind of thinking about participating in the SS Smut Week next week, but I don't really have any experience writing smut... Hmm I'll have to think about it. Don't forget to review! xoxo_

* * *

For the first time, in what seemed like years, Sakura slept in later than 8:30 in the morning. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been years, just a few weeks, but who cares? Having to get up at 6 in the morning for, like, twenty one days straight took a toll on the human body. She was no doctor, but the pink haired woman knew how important sleep was for both the physical and mental health of the human body.

With a soft mewl and a stretch of practically every muscle in her body, Sakura let out a long breath. Nothing was on her agenda and she had the entire day to herself. Maybe this would be a good time to catch up on her unpacking. She had only recently moved to Manhattan just in time for the hustle and bustle of the fashion show, meaning there was virtually no time for her to unpack all of her belongings. Cardboard boxes lined the hallway, living room and bedroom in her one bedroom apartment. Something she was totally irked about, but it wasn't like she was going to get visitors any time soon. She had yet to make many friends outside of the employees and models of Victoria's Secret.

As her green eyes glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed, Sakura untangled a finger she hadn't realized was wrapped up in her pink locks. It was a habit she had since she was little, whenever she was deep in her thoughts, her finger always found itself twirling a lock of hair. Even as she pulled it away, Sakura never knew when it started. It just happened. Once her finger was free, long slender legs were thrown over the side of the bed as she lifted her arms above her head for yet another stretch. No doubt this was going to be a very lazy day. After opening the curtains to let in the softened daylight of a New York winter, she pulled on a pair of sweats and set out unpacking her things, not even bothering to put on a bra or manage her messy, bed ridden locks.

The woman had no trouble finding a place for her belongings. The apartment she found was rather spacious with white walls and light hardwood floors, giving off that chic yet rustic look. The building itself was an original high rise from the 1920s, allowing her the luxury of floor to ceiling windows in both the bedroom and living room with a fire escape (perfect for lounging with a book) and a small balcony. Her single bathroom had original tiles, mirror, sink and the gorgeous claw foot bathtub that made Sakura fall in love with the apartment in the first place. The whole place even came with working radiators, something she had never encountered in California.

Despite its old charm, her kitchen held all the modern appliances she needed in order to keep herself comfortable. The only ceiling light that came with the place was the large square fixture that hung above the counter situated between the kitchen and living, other wise she had needed to go out and by lamps in order to not trip over herself at night. Her living room was cozy and homey with a white sectional couch, beautiful Persian rug and a coffee table. The decorations she pulled out and expertly placed gave off the whole bohemian traveler look.

To say the least, Sakura loved her place. It was her own and it radiated everything that she was. Small, yet comfortable; not too cluttered but just enough to make it a home. Of course the rent was ridiculously expensive, it was Manhattan of course! She was lucky to find the place for less than 4,000 a month! It didn't help that she was within walking distance of Central Park, but hey! At least she has a place for her daily jog.

Standing up straight, Sakura placed her fists at her lower back and pushed, smiling when she felt the satisfying release of all tension from unpacking her boxes. She had just finished emptying the last of them in her walk-in closet, happy to know she was done before dinner time. With a quick pad of her bare feet, Sakura walked over to her phone and mindlessly checked her Facebook. She had notifications galore from being tagged in pictures and the influx of followers she received after debuting the night before. She would have to make a completely new profile in order to keep her private life separate from the public eye. The only thing that caught her mind, however, was a friend request from a particular person.

With a tap of her thumb, her screen loaded onto a certain raven haired male's Facebook. Another tap and she was staring at his profile picture. It was a black and white candid photo obviously done by a professional. Sasuke's black hair was spiked as usual and his dark, onyx eyes were covered by equally dark Ray Bans. Even though the photo didn't reveal his whole body, it was obvious that he was sitting in a relaxed position, slouched forward. His gaze, however, was fixated up and away from the camera, causing Sakura to wonder exactly what had caught his eye. To say he was handsome would be an understatement. This man was downright, inhumanely beautiful. She couldn't help but allow herself to fall into a trance as she studied the photo as if it would be the only time she could ever see him, despite the fact that she had just had dinner with him the night before.

Reluctantly waking from her hypnotic episode, the pinkette closed the picture and accepted his friend request, not thinking too much of it. Sakura simply chalked it up to the fact that he was going to be taking over the company by the time the new year rolled in. He was a beautiful man, and nothing stopped her from imagining the beautiful children they would have one day, or even the amazing sex. Instantly, her green eyes shot up to stare at nothing as Sakura caught herself mid thought. What the hell was she thinking? God, she sounded like every other hormone crazed female and was quickly embarrassed of herself. Of course she had her fair share of experiences with the opposite sex, but that didn't constitute her behavior.

The woman groaned and threw her phone down onto the large bed before heading towards her walk in closet. She had to get her mind off of that god like man and settled for going for a jog. Despite the overcast, the weather was looking pretty good and it would be the opportune moment for a short run before the skies decided to open up once more. With her brand new running clothes adorned and her phone, keys and wallet safely tucked into her, Sakura stepped out of her apartment building and headed off towards central park.

It didn't take long for Sakura to reach the park, but before she knew it, she was ready to head back home. A forty-five minute jog was long enough, right? Of course, since this was a new route, her run was finished before she made it back home, so she decided to duck into a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop for something to eat and a mug of hot tea. "Hi," Sakura said cheerfully to the teen behind the counter. "I'll have a Chai latte with skim milk aaand," she paused to decide on something to munch on, but just as she was about to pick something, a baritone voice sounded beside her.

"If you're looking for something warm, their broccoli and cheese soup is good, otherwise you should try their chicken salad." Sakura's head whipped around only to be met with a pale face and obsidian locks. "Sasuke," she said in a cool voice. "I never expected to see you here." The male simply gave her a smirk and looked back to the awestruck teen behind the register. Obviously that person had never been graced by people as beautiful as those two were. He ordered Sakura the soup and placed his own order before insisting on paying for the two of them. As he tucked his card back into his wallet, the pair made their way to a couple of mismatched chairs and sat down to await their order.

"I figured you lived in the lower Manhattan near your parents." Sakura smiled at the waiter that brought her latte and gripped the mug with both hands. Her green eyes didn't catch the way he stumbled back to the counter.

"I have my own place just a few blocks away. I happen to be a regular at another shop but I occasionally pop in here. What about you?"

"I moved into an apartment just before the show. It's my first time getting around the neighborhood." A short comfortable silence fell over them as the same waiter brought out the rest of their order, this time Sakura caught the way his hands shook as he set down Sasuke's coffee. Poor thing, she thought.

"Did you sleep well?" Part of the reason she had slept in so late was due to the fact that his and his family's company was just too good to leave and resulted in her not making it home until around two in the morning. Not that she would complain. The food was fantastic and the companionship Mikoto offered was more than welcomed.

"Pretty good actually. For the first time I don't have to rush off to a photo shoot or get dolled up for an interview. I could be myself today." If that wasn't obvious enough. She had skipped out on makeup to only wear mascara and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. There was no doubt that her cheeks were a little red and the hair lining her scalp was stuck to her head with sweat from her run. No way did she looked presentable enough to be graced with the young Uchiha's presence. But Sasuke didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed almost comfortable around her.

Another silence wafted between the two until mundane talk about the company and their prospective jobs came up in subject. They were just two friends getting to know each other in a New York coffee shop. In Sakura's hopelessly romantic mind, she couldn't help but feel as though the scene was straight from a movie and she had to inwardly laugh at herself. When her meal was finished and both were running low on coffee, Sakura decided it was time for her to head home.

"It was really nice to see you again, Sasuke," she said as they walked out of the shop. "Since you're in the neighborhood, maybe we can grab coffee more often?" It was a shot in the dark, but it was a shot nonetheless. At least she took the chance. Her male companion seemed to contemplate it for a minute. Of course he had a busy schedule, but so did she, would he really allow it to hinder their confrontations? To her relief he simply nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you 'round!" And with a quick wave, the pink haired model began her brisk walk back to her cozy apartment. The sky looked like it was about to rain, making it the perfect opportunity to crack open her neglected book and read for a few hours.

* * *

Sasuke watched the young woman's receding back as he stood outside of the coffee shop. What the hell was he doing? Did he really just make small talk with one of his company's models? Did he really just make small talk? Sasuke Uchiha does not make small talk especially not with a woman. Shaking out his black locks, he turned back towards his own apartment and made his way home. Being that he lived four blocks away from Central Park, the time it took him to walk home was maybe a maximum of ten minutes.

Once his door was open and he placed his keys into the bowl beside the door, Sasuke threw himself onto his couch and covered his eyes with his forearm. This woman had not left his thoughts since the night before and it was starting to bother him. Since when did he ever pay this much attention to a woman? Hell he even bought her meal at the damn coffee shop. A heavy breath left his chest as he decided to relax for the rest of the night. Maybe if he watched some TV it would get his mind off of that pink haired beauty.

Once his flat screen turned on, Sasuke just about groaned out loud. Of course the first commercial he saw was of her modeled the famous Angle Bra. What the hell?! Instantly, he turned his TV off and relocated himself to his room to let his frustrations out by shooting some npc in one of his video games. His life was going to get hard.

Luckily for him, Sasuke didn't see any sign of the rosette woman for quite a few days after their coffee shop encounter. Unfortunately, both of them were ridiculously busy with end of the year shenanigans. Sasuke had to deal with all of the legal aspects of taking over his father's company by meeting with Lawyers, signing contracts and getting to know his employees better. Sakura, he mused, probably had photo shoots and commercials to record in order for them to be ready for the next season. Of course, it wasn't until almost a week after their meeting at the coffee shop that he finally had enough time to even think about the woman. With the weather turning even colder and Christmas around the corner, Sasuke thought about her and wondered what her plans were going to be like.

And as he found time to himself for the first time, Sasuke wandered towards that very same coffee shop. Maybe some part of him hoped to see her, maybe that part of him was subconscious, but the smirk that spread across his lips was not concealed as a familiar mop of pink hair was seen. She looked so comfortable and so natural as she sipped her latte and read the New York Times. In order to keep his cool, Sasuke ordered his usual black coffee and approached her. When she didn't look up at first, he cleared his throat and offered a small smile. Well, it was more like a smirk in Sasuke talk but smile that appeared on her face was not hidden.

"Mind if I join you," he asked. She was only happy to oblige and made room on the love-seat couch.

"Of course, of course!" After settling herself in her new spot, Sakura beamed at Sasuke with her eyes bright. "I haven't seen you in a few days. Has work been busy?" She took another sip of her latte as she peered at him over the brim of the mug.

"Ah. A lot of legal things to sort through before the first of the year. How have you been?"

"Busy myself." A soft laugh escaped her lips. "There are so many things going on. Thankfully I have just enough time off for Christmas. I just won't be able to go home, unfortunately."

Nervousness suddenly struck Sasuke. It was an odd feeling, being that he had never felt the sensation before. His heart was suddenly racing making it hard to breathe and there was a thudding in his ear that almost caused him to go deaf. "Would you like to join my family and I for Christmas," he suddenly burst out. Thank the gods it came out casual other wise he would have walked himself right into the reservoir in Central Park.

Thankfully, with Lady Luck on his side, Sakura offered him a small smile. "That sounds wonderful. Is it a small family get together?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It varies year to year. Either way, it will be a formal affair as my mother enjoys dressing up." The two shared a chuckle at the thought of Mikoto. Of course she would want to dress up, she was a woman and what woman didn't enjoy making herself pretty?

"I am more than happy to attend. Since my own mother is a doctor, she tends to work holidays and this year I just don't have the time to fly home." Her lips curled around her mug as she sipped more of the latte. "Mm," she mumbled, realizing something. "Let me give you my number so we can keep in contact." Sasuke froze. Why the hell did he suddenly feel like a school boy getting the number from one of the hottest girls in school? He was an adult damn it. His onyx eyes watched as she scribbled her number on a napkin and handed it to him. Huh, she still had a California phone number.

Casually, he took it from her and stared at it for a second before placing it into his pocket. How many days until his parents party again? Did he really have to wait that long to see her again? Damn, he was starting to sound like a fool. "Anyway," she said as she began to pack up. "I need to get going. I have one last photo shoot before I can finally end my day."

"I'll walk you out." Sakura thanked him politely and grabbed her coat and scarf from the coat rack before heading outside to face the bitter chill of winter. White specks of snow began to fall around them as it began to snow and causing everything to turn white with the soft powder. "Text me so I have your number and I'll call you when I get done so I can get the details about the party. It was good to see you again, I like our little encounters." She offered a bright smile as she pulled a beanie over her pink locks. Sasuke could only smirk back and wave as she walked off, once again watching her retreating form before turning the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Finally time for the Christmas Party! Sorry it took me a little longer to update. I'm trying to be steady with every Wednesday, but my schedule yesterday was totally messed up. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story! I appreciate it so so very much! I always love to hear what you guys are thinking and it makes me feel awesome! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! xoxo_

* * *

Christmas was a week away and Sakura was beginning to panic. Sasuke had called her a few days after he invited her to his parents to inform her that Christmas would be a very formal dinner party. The big shots of Victoria's Secret and a few other fashion companies would be there, which meant Sakura needed to look her best. So, there she was, in the middle of her closet with a pile of every dress she ever owned strewn about her. Nothing was good enough in her opinion. Hell, most of her dresses weren't even formal enough. She had never been invited to such a formal event in her life, and no, high school prom didn't even come close.

Sakura tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear just as her phone began to go off. A frustrated sigh blew out of her nose as she carefully maneuvered out of her closet and made her way to her bed. The name that flashed on the screen caused a groaned to emanate from her throat before she answered. "Hi Sasuke," she said, trying to sound chipper.

"Hey. You okay?" Damn he could read emotions good, even if he was terrible at showing his own.

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm just trying to find something to wear for Christmas." A deep chuckle sounded from the other end. "Hey don't laugh at my misery! It's a serious dilemma!" Sakura laughed at herself, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. "All you have is a tux. Do you know how much work it takes for a woman to simply figure out what to wear?"

"No, I really don't." He chuckled again. "I have no doubt you'll look amazing though." It was a good thing they were on the phone,otherwise her blush would have been even worse. Either he was flirting or it was just a simple compliment. Either way, it sounded genuine and Sakura couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Quickly, in order to avoid an awkward situation, Sasuke spoke again. "Have you tried talking to my mother? If she doesn't have something you could borrow, I have no doubt she'll go shopping with you."

"You know, I never thought about that. You don't think she'll mind?"

"She would probably mind if you _didn't_ contact her." The two shared another chuckle at that moment. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Mikoto adored her, and even though they didn't see each other often, it was apparent that the woman was quickly becoming a mother figure to Sakura.

"Do you have her number," Sasuke asked.

"I do actually. I'll make sure to call her soon."

"She doesn't have too much going on today. Her magazine just wrapped up the fashion line for spring, so her day should be pretty free." Mikoto had been an editor for Vogue for most of her adult life until she met Fugaku. Her magazine decided to do an article on the up and coming lingerie company and they had planned a photoshoot to showcase the new product. The stars had lined up perfectly that day as circumstances allowed for them to both be present. It was history from there. Shortly after Sasuke's older brother had been born, Mikoto took a promotion for a specialized position on order to give her more time at home. When both of her sons were grown, she decided on a half retirement so she could still be the senior most editor while working less. So, whenever the new fashion lines came out, Mikoto became a little more busy with making sure everything was as needed in order for Vogue to stay up to standards. Everything worked out in Mikoto's favor.

"Alright, I'll call her soon then. Thank you for the help. I think I was about to lose my mind." Sakura laughed softly and ran a hand through her locks.

"I was actually calling to talk to you about that night. Do you want me to send a driver or would you like me to pick you up?"

"Well both options would be sending a driver, no?"

"Smartass." Another laugh came from Sakura.

"Either one sounds good to me. I'll send you my address."

"Ah. Talk to you later."

"Bye Sasuke." With that, Sakura took the phone away from her ear and hung up. She laid there for a moment to think about the conversation she just had before calling Mikoto. Her and Sasuke had quickly become friends after their meetings in the coffee shop and even though they never hung out, per say, they were definitely comfortable with each other. His compliment, however, left her slightly puzzled. He was casual about it, but it sounded so genuine to her. Being a model, everyone and their mother told her how beautiful she was, but they never sounded as sincere as he did in that moment. Maybe she was thinking too much of it. Yeah, she was. Coming to that conclusion, Sakura picked her phone back up and dialed Mikoto's number.

* * *

Sakura had expected to go shopping with Sasuke's mother, but she didn't expect going to a high end boutique, nor Chanel's, or Kleinfeld for that matter. Then again, this was the editor of Vogue, what did Sakura expect? Mikoto had money, sure that wasn't a lie, but the woman also loved quality in design and fabric, and what better place to go than the major shops? New York City was the fashion capital of the world, beside Paris and Milan of course, and Mikoto sure knew her way around. It helped that everywhere they went, the dark haired woman was recognized. Which was a show in and of itself as Sakura watched how these women fell all over her.

Every dress they looked at was either far too expensive (who would buy a 9,000 dollar dress anyway?!) or to far fashion forward for Sakura's taste. Of course, this all could have been avoided because, as Sasuke said, the older woman had more than enough dresses for Sakura to borrow, but she had insisted in going shopping. At one point, she even mused over the idea of flying to Paris for a short three day trip. It wouldn't be a big deal, she had mumbled. Just a quick hop over the Atlantic and they could be back just in time for the party. Thankfully Mikoto remembered she had a final taste testing in two days and needed to be there for that, saving Sakura from a "quick" international trip. So on their sixth hour of shopping, the pair of women strolled into a Prada boutique on 5th avenue. Everybody and their mother began scurrying around like mice, either to make sure everything was in order or to get out of Mikoto's way, all while Mikoto kept her chin up and deliberately walked towards their formal attire. It was like a scene straight from "The Devil Wears Prada."

When they finally reached the back of the store, the section manager came out to grovel. "How delighted we are to see you, Mrs. Uchiha. What brings you into our humble store this fine day?" Humble? Who knew Prada was ever humble. Sakura sure didn't. The guy in front of them was tall and lanky, but he definitely knew style. His hair was slicked back in the latest fashion and his suit was tailored to perfection.

"We are looking for a dress for this lovely woman here. Put her in your best dresses; I will expect nothing less." A smile spread across Mikoto's features as she sent a wink towards Sakura. The man attending to them looked over at the pink haired woman and offered a smile.

"I have just the thing for you. You will not have to try anything else on!" The man threw his hands up in the air and disappeared behind a door, leaving Sakura to stare after him before turning to look at Mikoto. "You really don't have to do this for me," she said, knowing the woman was going to pay for everything.

"Oh yes I do. I see you as one of my own, dear, and I will only allow the best for you." Mikoto patted Sakura's hand and looked up as the man came back out with a dress draped over his arm. "I'll be in here when you're ready to come out. Matthew," she said to the guy. "Make sure she has everything she needs for this dress. Including shoes." Matthew nodded once and turned towards a dressing room for Sakura to follow. As soon as she was alone with the multi-thousand dollar dress on, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Never had she felt more beautiful in her entire life and she had worn a lot of beautiful dresses. Slowly, she exited the dressing room to show Mikoto.

A gasp emanated from where the Uchiha Matriarch was sitting. "Sakura… I… I don't think words can describe how beautiful you are in that dress." Slowly, Mikoto stood up and walked towards Sakura, pulling and tugging on the dress to make sure it was staying in place. "Let me see your shoes," she asked and when Sakura lifted the floor length gown to show her, she gave a nod of approval. "Oh yes those are perfect." She circled her again before allowing the pink haired woman to see herself in the full length mirror. "You will certainly make an impression on everyone in attendance." Somehow, Sakura knew that Mikoto was implying that she'd make an impression on a certain someone even more so. Maybe it was the sly glint in her eyes, or the wink that was directed towards her.

Yes, Sakura thought to herself. She would make a very long lasting impression.

* * *

The week since he had called Sakura couldn't have gone by any slower in Sasuke's opinion. With everyone taking time off for the holidays, Sasuke found himself stuck with practically nothing to do. His father had sent him away from the office to take some time off, saying that he was going to need it or something. So, Sasuke found himself wandering his large apartment for no reason at all every once in awhile, bored out of his mind. Sometimes he would stare at the TV, uninterested, or go to the gym that was available for the tenants of the building. Sometimes he would jog around Central Park and at one point he even found himself visiting his parents penthouse in hopes of finding something to interest him. To no avail, his days seemed to drag on.

One night, in a desperate attempt to find something, he called up one of his oldest friends, Naruto, to get some drinks. They had known each other since they were kids, and even though Sasuke found him annoying, they were still best friends. The pair had attended college together, but after graduation the two drifted apart. Both tended to get busy and after Naruto got hitched, their adult lives never seemed to cross paths. Fortunately, every so often they would call each other up for drinks or dinner and catch up. That particular night had helped Sasuke's week go by a little faster until the day finally came.

It was Christmas Eve and a fresh layer of snow blanketed the streets of Manhattan. As per his mother's request, Sasuke spent almost the entire day with his family to help get the place ready for the impending festivities. For the most part, the setup was easy as the hired help did most of the work. He simply stood next to his mother in order to give a second opinion. It wasn't like his mother needed any help, she had a better eye for interior design than he ever would, but it made her feel better to have him there and he was only happy to oblige. Eventually, after she left to get ready and everything was as it needed to be, Sasuke entered one of the guest rooms to get dressed himself.

The suit he wore was expensive, but damn it looked good. As the party was more formal than the fashion show had been, he opted for a white tuxedo shirt underneath the dark suit jacket and fixated a bow tie around his neck. If he had a choice, Sasuke would have worn the same thing he had earlier that month as he prefered to be comfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to let his mother down. So, he checked himself in a full length mirror situated in the adjoining bathroom as he adjusted his cufflinks to make sure all was as it should be. With a few spritz of cologne and a hand through his spiky locks, Sasuke deemed himself presentable and left the bedroom.

Before leaving to pick up Sakura, he stopped by his parents bedroom, knocking on the door politely to interrupt his mother. She had at least three people working on either her hair or makeup and she looked like she was completely relaxed. A smirk spread across his face as she turned to greet him. "Oh, don't you just look as handsome as ever!" Sasuke shook his head and walked over to his mother to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to pick up Sakura. I'll be back in a little while," he said, standing back up and shoving his hands in his pockets. She was giving him that look again. You know, that one that only your parents can give you when you had a love interest? "Alright, my dear," she said with a sly look. "Be safe!" Sasuke shook his head and headed out the door.

As he made his way down the elevator and to the black mercedes that awaited him, Sasuke did everything he could to slow the beating in his chest. God was he nervous. This woman, this pink haired model captured his attention like no person of the opposite sex ever had and it threatened his stoic physique. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep his face still and his emotions in check whenever she was around or even when he simply thought about her.

Thankfully, despite New York traffic, the drive to her apartment went a lot faster than he had expected and was surprised when he realized how close she was to his own place. Of course he knew she lived nearby as they tended to see each other at the same coffee shop, but he hadn't expected her to be a block away. How had they not seen each other more often? Stepping out of his vehicle, Sasuke entered the lobby of her building and called her cell. She picked up quickly, to his amusement, and mentioned that she would be down in a few minutes before hanging up. So, he paced the lobby slowly until the elevator door opened.

The woman that walked out of the elevator looked more like a goddess than a mortal woman and it left Sasuke dumbfounded. Her usual long pink hair was swept up in an elaborate bun and situated at the base of her neck with her strands of stray locks expertly framing her face. Her green eyes were lined with a dark eyeliner, making her irises look even brighter and her lips were a deep red. But what really drew his attention were her curves, oh her curves. The dress she wore was black and hugged her body at just the right angles, giving her that perfect hourglass shape that any woman would die for. The neckline was high and ran across her collarbone and as she stepped into the light of the lobby, the dress sparkled ever so slightly in the classiest of way. Sasuke hadn't even realized he was staring until she was standing in front of him in all of her glory.

"What is it? Is there something on my face," she asked, concern etched into her perfect face. He couldn't help but smirk.

"No. You look stunning." Sakura smiled then and turned around as he gently took her coat that was draped over her arm. Oh Kami, the dress was backless and it took every ounce of Sasuke's being to not run a finger up her spine. Never had he seen such a vision of a woman in his life. Once the coat was situated on her, he offered his arm to her and escorted her out to the waiting car. It was only when they were in the car that he noticed she was fidgeting.

"Are you nervous," he asked, trying to keep a calming voice. Sakura turned her head to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I've never been to one of these parties before. I think the most formal event I've ever been to in my life was senior prom back in high school."

"You'll be fine. Dinner parties tend to be boring and mostly consist of business talk." Sasuke patted the hand that laid upon her lap and offered as much of a smile as he could muster. It seemed to have calmed her down for the most part and the car fell into a comfortable silence until they reached his parents building. Offering his arm once again, Sasuke lead her to the private elevator and brought her into his parents penthouse.

The space had turned into a classy Christmas wonderland with gold wreaths and red accent bows carefully placed along tables and bannisters. The pair walked into the main room where Sakura let out a soft gasp. Of course she had been there many times before, but the two story room had almost completely been transformed. At the edge of the room where the grand piano usually sat was a small band playing soft jazz over the hum of conversation. The balcony over looking the room was lined with classy Christmas decorations as well as the formal dining table situated underneath. However, what caught Sasuke's eye, other than the woman standing beside him, was the magnificent view of Lower Manhattan and the bay that was off in the distance.

Sasuke's eye scanned the room and took notice of just how many people had already arrived before turning to Sakura and taking her coat from her. "I'll go put this in the coat closet. Are you okay by yourself for a minute?" He made sure to get her approval before taking off down the hall and putting their coats away. Sasuke had been gone for maybe forty-five seconds and by the time he was back, Sakura had already been swept up into conversation. With a soft sigh, he picked up two glasses of champagne from a waiter before stepping into the circle of men that surrounded her. Where were their wives?

"Oh, Sasuke! We were just talking about you. I didn't know you knew such a beautiful woman!" The men chuckled and Sasuke handed Sakura one of the glasses of bubbly before taking a sip of his own. He honestly didn't appreciate their teasing tone, but he did his best to keep his cool.

"I didn't know I could either." He gave a sly wink to Sakura and shoved his free hand into his pocket. "Excuse us," Sasuke said politely, leading Sakura away and toward his mother. "Oh Sakura," she exclaimed. "Don't you just look like a vision! Absolutely stunning!" The smile that spread across Sakura's face was genuine and Sasuke could tell she was beginning to relax slightly, obviously more comfortable in the presence of his immediate family. "Are you enjoying yourself? Is my son treating you well?" There it was again! That look she had given him earlier that day. Once again he took a swig of his drink, welcoming the familiar burn in his empty stomach. Maybe he should have eaten something before grabbing the champagne.

"He is," Sakura said, glancing at Sasuke for a moment. "This place looks so amazing. You did a wonderful job, Mikoto." His mother blushed and was about to respond when a waiter came out to announce dinner was ready. Sasuke took his hand out of his pocket and offered his arm to Sakura so as to escort her to the dining table. After pulling her chair out for her and taking his place beside the beauty, he just about smiled as he noticed her facial expression. It was obvious that she was overwhelmed by the place setting. "Work your way in. The outermost silverware are for the appetizers," he whispered discreetly into her ear. She turned toward him to offer another one of her beautiful smiles in gratitude.

For the most part, dinner went off without a hitch. The men laughed about various things and the women enjoyed each other's company. For the most part, the conversation was light with no talk of business unless it was to spread good news. Once their plates had been cleared and a few patrons drunk from the wine, the party continued on the rooftop terrace where Sasuke stayed close to his pink haired companion.

"Oh no," Sakura laughed as her green eyes turned towards a rowdy party goer. One of the men had gotten ahold of mistletoe and had put it on a long stick. He went around to various people, obviously drunk, trying to get couples to kiss. His first few victims had been men who shoved him off with jokes until he came upon the host and hostess. Sakura laughed beside him, enjoying the spectacle until he felt her lean into his side. Sasuke's head turned sharply towards her, wondering if she had too much to drink herself. What he didn't expect was to match her gaze.

"Are you feeling alright," he asked with genuine concern. She simply nodded, her eyes soft and slightly clouded.

"I don't think I have never enjoyed myself so much in such a long time." They held each other's gaze for a long moment before a few whoops and hollers attracted their attention away from each other. Sasuke's dark eyes were met with a man whose cheeks were a little too rosy and a smirk that was a little too sly. Sakura's giggle that sounded brought his attention to the green mistletoe hanging above the two of them and for the first time in his entire adult life, Sasuke's cheeks began to feel warm.

His eyes met jade as he searched for an answer he seemed to already know and suddenly it was just the two of them. All of his attention was fixated on the woman that partially stood in his embrace and how beautiful she looked in that moment. Her eyes were bright and her lips were full, begging him to claim them as his own. No one in attendance mattered any more. Slowly, Sasuke brought one hand around her waist and the other at the base of her neck, bringing her closer until their lips finally touched and suddenly he felt as though he were exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Well, that was a lot longer than I had expected it to be, but I had a lot of detail I wanted to put in there. If you're curious about what the Uchiha's penthouse looks like, google 10 Sullivan St. New York, NY. The first link to come up is the building I decided on. The penthouse is absolutely stunning! I don't think there's a better place they would live. It's small(ish) but absolutely beautiful! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! xoxo_


End file.
